The present disclosure relates generally to computerized systems and methods for displaying content to users. More particularly, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to systems, methods, and computer-readable media for displaying content based on multiple user interests.
It is often desirable to enable users to view and interact with content presented on a display. For example, many devices present selectable objects and text query boxes that can receive user input and display content in response to the user input. A device, such as a laptop or tablet, is used by one user and content, when displayed, is intended to be displayed to that single user.
Some devices permit multiple user interaction. For example, in some large display devices, one user may submit input to, and view content from, one region of a display, and another user may submit input to, and view content from, another region of a display.